TCOTCC
by sourmoebot
Summary: TCOTCC - The Curse Of the Classics Club. Houtarou Oreki died a year ago and is now a ghost. No one was able to see or hear him until three first year students entered the classics club room. This is set differently than the anime.
1. Acquaint

**Hello! So I was watching Hyouka for the second time and one of the intros gave me this epic idea, which is...What if Houtarou Oreki was a ghost? Anyways, hope you enjoy TCOTCC, which is the acronym of The Curse Of The Classics Club.**

* * *

TCOTCC - The Curse Of The Classics Club

**Chapter 1 - A****cquaint**

A green-eyed boy walked into a small and empty classroom that was part of his school. He has been drawn to this area for quite a while now. Not sure what to do, the boy slowly turned around, hands in his pockets, and headed back to his homeroom class. His eyes glazed over, as though his body went into auto pilot as he walked up to the stairs.

The school bell rang, signifying the start of their period, and also causing most of the students in the hall to rush towards their class. Today was a new year for the students, for some, it's their first day at high school, for others, it's another year of boredom. The latter was the case for the green-eyed boy.

The green-eyed boy walked into his home room and stood at the back, leaning against the wall. No one gave mind to the boy as he tugged on his brown and unkempt hair. Soon their new home room teacher walked in, wearing strange, overly large glasses that covered most of her face, not allowing any of the students to distinguish anything above her nose. The teacher was around the age of 30 with long brown hair and a silver chained necklace with a blue sapphire coloured wooden locket.

"Hello class, I'm Tomoe Oreki and I'm going to be your home room teacher" she said with a smile that lit the room. The name Oreki caused the green-eyed boy to curiously study the teacher, due to the fact that her last name...was his. Of course he didn't know if he had any relatives or family, but now-

The door to the class room slid open loudly, interrupting the brunette. A spiky brown haired boy entered the room, panting loudly, and exclaimed to the teacher that he was sorry for being late.

"It's alright um..."

"Satoshi Fukube" said the now smiling boy as he hurriedly walked towards an empty seat at the back. Tomoe smiled at the boy and decided that it was time for them to talk about their curriculum and what they will be doing in the near future.

For the green-eyed boy, he seemed more interested in the teacher. He wanted to know more about her, about why her last name was his and why she seemed so familiar to him. He walked past the desks and students and stood in front of the teacher. He got closer and decided to inspect the locket visually. The material it was made of was wood and it seemed to be really old with a few scratches within it. The boy was now close enough to be in front of the teacher's face but showed no sign of hesitation as he inspected the gashes on the wooden pendulum. _"These aren't regular scratches"_ thought the green-eyed boy as he tugged his messy hair "they must be initials" said the boy out loud which strangely no one heard. _"The leftward initial looks like an 'H' and the rightwards one looks like an 'F'...why an 'F', if there was an 'O' I would understand since it would be our last name and 'H' could easily stand for my name, but I don't see what 'F' has to do with anything..."_

The boy stopped tugging on his hair and sighed loudly. He then proceeded to return to the wall he was leaning on and decided to follow the teacher with his last name, hoping that some good would come from it

After an hour of watching the teacher talk, the school bell rang. The teacher dismissed her class and left. The spiky brownish haired boy quickly followed her and so did the green-eyed boy.

"Sensei, I'm really sorry for being late, I promise it wont happen again!" yelled Satoshi loudly as he saluted her. The teacher smiled and nodded, telling him again that it was alright.

"In fact, my younger brother who used to go here was also late on his first day" she said with a smile as though reminiscing on something good in the past. Satoshi nodded and thanked his teacher for being so forgiving then headed to his next class.

The green-eyed boy walked beside his teacher, inspecting her. Her eyes almost had tears in them, although she seemed to do a good job at hiding them. She also seemed to tremble as she took her steps, and then she stopped. The boy looked around to see the cause of her sudden action and only saw an empty room, then he remembered that it was the empty room he was so drawn to. More tears came out of her face and then she continued on her journey. The green-eyed boy didn't follow her but he did have a conclusion on who this woman was.

Tomoe Oreki was his sister.

He was overjoyed, yet sad. He finally knew more about his past and it made him happy to know that not everyone forgot him but at the same time it hurt him to know that his sister was crying because of him.

He soon went towards his next class, eyes glazed over, as though his body was on autopilot.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter :D**


	2. Familiarize

**Hello again! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

* * *

TCOTCC - The Curse Of The Classics Club

**Chapter 2 - Familiarize **

Months have passed within the school and the green-eyed boy has made a friend, of course to him they were friends but this friend of his didn't seem to notice him. "Of course not, I'm dead" He bluntly said to his friend, Satoshi Fukube, who yet again ignored him.

The green-eyed boy liked the outgoing kid, enough to see him as a friend if he was alive, therefore he decided to call him his best friend. Satoshi was sitting alone in class due to the fact that he came early. Ever since the first day, Satoshi decided to always head to class early which the green-eyed boy liked due to the fact that he couldn't leave the school. He, for some reason, felt bound to the school, as though if he left, some big unsolved mystery would instantly disappear.

"Good morning Fukube-san" said Tomoe as she entered her classroom.

"Good morning sensei" replied Satoshi.

"Why is it that you are always early Fukube-san?" the sensei asked with a genuine smile so that it didn't seem as a statement to kick him out.

"I don't really know, I guess it's because I feel like I want to be here early" He said with a smile.

Satoshi remained quiet for a bit, although his 'best friend' saw right through that silence for he was never quiet. "Satoshi, you should tell her whats bugging you" said the green-eyed boy loudly, although it went unnoticed again.

"um...sensei, is there any way I can stay here after school, for at least a few hours?" he asked suddenly. This school had an abnormal curfew which forced most students who didn't have any club activities to leave the school a half hour after classes are over. It was strange but no one questioned it.

"Why is that Fukube-san?" asked Tomoe as she sat on her seat and took a sip of her thermos which contained her favourite, Chamomile tea. The green-eyed boy also found out more about his sister. He found out that she used to travel a lot and was a student of this school. She also was a martial arts expert and went to university and that her personality was that of an outgoing and brash teenager, but that made him like her more.

"Well...um...I promised one of my friends to wait for them after school until they are done their club activity" said Satoshi nervously.

"You mean your girlfriend right?" said the green-eyed boy with a smile as he sat next to his friend "And you promised to walk her home every day."

"The only way for you to stay here after school is if you were in a club that does after school activities" said Tomoe as she tugged on her hair to think "There aren't many that do that except for a few sport clubs but you don't want to be all sweaty for your girlfriend, right?" Tomoe smiled evilly as she saw Satoshi stiffen up.

"H-how did you know?" he asked.

"You can't keep anything away from sis" said the green-eyed boy as though he was stating a fact.

"I didn't, but you just confirmed it for me. So I suppose this is going to be a daily occurrence right?" Satoshi nodded "Then you could be part of the classics club" The green-eyed boy's eyes lit up. For some reason, this club seemed to be related to him since he could feel a strange sensation as those words flew from his sister's mouth "I heard that someone decided to become the president of the classics club and I used to be part of the club when I went to school here and I can tell you that you won't be doing any running" said Tomoe as she took another sip of her tea.

"Thanks sensei, I'll be sure to check it out" said Satoshi. Few minutes later the class was full again.

At the end of the day, the green-eyed boy decided to follow his best friend to see what this classics club was all about and why it made him feel as though it related to him somehow. They went towards the school office, which was downstairs, passing the janitor who smiled kindly at Satoshi. Satoshi asked about the classics club and they were told to head to the fourth floor of the auxiliary building and that it was the earth science prep. room. They finally reached the destination and the green-eyed boy stiffened at the location of the room. It was the same room that he saw his sister cry at. Although this time the room was locked and he heard Satoshi visibly groan as he returned to the school office to retrieve a key to enter the room. The green-eyed boy decided to walk through the door, due to the fact that he was a ghost, and looked around. He saw a girl staring outside the window. She had long black hair and had on the school uniform. Apparently she was within this room to begin with _"although how did she get in" _he thought _"and if she had the key, why would the room be locked."_

The room suddenly opened, revealing Satoshi who looked a bit annoyed but masked his appearance as soon as he noticed another person within the room. The girl turned around and noticed Satoshi and gave him a cute smile. The green-eyed boy noted that her eyes were purplish lavender like.

"Good morning, you're the new member Oreki-sensei told me about, right, Fukube-san?" she said.

Satoshi gave her his trademark smile and nodded "You must be Chitanda-san, the president of the classics club."

"Hai, I'm Chitanda Eru" she said, her smile never disappearing "I joined the classics club a few days ago." She was about to say something else when Satoshi interrupted her.

"Not to be rude, but how did you get in here without this" he said while jangling the key in his hand.

"The door wasn't locked" she said as she took a step closer.

"It was when I got here, I had to go get the key for this room" replied Satoshi when Eru instantly jumped in front of him, her eyes flashing brighter for some reason.

"You mean the door was locked?" she said, in which Satoshi nodded. "That means I was locked in here!"

"You locked it from the inside didn't you?" said Satoshi.

"I didn't do anything like that!" she said as she got closer to Satoshi, pushing him against the door, causing the green-eyed boy to move backwards.

"But I had the only key, who else could have locked it?" he replied back.

The strange girl instantly twirled around and looked at the green-eyed boy "By the way you haven't introduced me to your friend" she said, causing Satoshi to make a 'huh?' sound.

The green-eyed boy was looking in the direction the girl was looking at but instead heard a giggle. He turned to look at her and she said "I was talking about you silly."

"Who are you talking to?" said Satoshi to Chitanda, causing her to look at him in a strange way. She then pointed at the green-eyed boy "I'm talking to him" she said.

"I don't see anyone" said Satoshi. Meanwhile, the green-eyed boy was going through a thousand thoughts in his head. Why can she see him, why not his best friend or sister. Does it have something to do with this room "_no otherwise Satoshi would notice me" _He thought to himself as he pulled on his bangs.

"So...are you going to say your name?" asked Eru, causing the green-eyed boy to flinch. He nodded slowly and said "H-Hotaro Oreki."

"Who said that" said Satoshi as he looked at the direction of where Chitanda was pointing "Chitanda, do you see someone hiding or something?" He moved through Hotaro as he headed towards a cabinet to inspect it, searching for the voice he heard.

"Wait, how did he go through you!" yelled Chitanda as Hotaro sighed. "It's because I'm dead" said Hotaro bluntly.

She gasped and Satoshi quickly turned around to look at Hotaro's direction. "Whoever is doing that, it's not funny" he yelled.

"Fukube-san, there really is a person there" said Eru as her eyes for some reason began to glaze over "And he said that he was...dead" She walked slowly towards the chairs that were in the middle of the room. Hotaro, who was tugging on his hair and thinking why this girl could see him and how Satoshi could hear him, wasn't paying any attention. Chitanda sat down and put her head on the table, covering her eyes which almost seemed lifeless. "Am I dead?" she asked suddenly, causing Hotaro and Satoshi to jump up "There were so many things I wanted to do! I can't be dead, I just can't!" she then cried, tears suddenly poured out of her.

Hotaro suddenly spoke out loud "You aren't dead, only I am. Anyways, I am as confused as you are on how someone could suddenly see and hear me."

This caused Chitanda to stop crying and look at Hotaro with puffy red eyes. Satoshi, who was confused, was now standing there, his face getting redder and redder. "Who is doing that! I mean it was bad enough to make someone cry but your still continuing on with this charade?"

"Satoshi" said Hotaro, causing said boy to freeze "I am not pranking any of you. Somehow you two can hear me, and for some other reason, only Chitanda-san can see me."

"Why are you saying my name as though we are friends with each other?" said Satoshi, this time his voice sounded less angry but still held evident venom within it.

"T-that doesn't matter" said Hotaro quickly as an evident blush appeared on his face, which was caught by Eru "What matters is how you two can hear me. Can you two tell me about your pasts? Maybe this has something to do with being able to talk with spirits and such, that is the only logical medium that could connect you to me-"

"Aha!" Satoshi said suddenly "You are the one that locked Chitanda in here, you obviously had some grudge against her and decided to lock her up in this room, but when I ruined your plans, you decided to at least make her cry, am I right? Show yourself coward!"

"You're completely wrong, the person who locked her up in here was the janitor." replied Hotaro, causing Chitanda to jump upwards and grab his arm "Why the janitor?" she said with her eyes suddenly becoming glossier. Hotaro wanted to ask how she can actually touch him but instead told her the reason why the janitor locked her up.

"You see, Satoshi and I passed the janitor earlier who was heading away from the building where this room was located at. He was carrying a ladder and some lightbulbs which meant that he was replacing the lights in these rooms. Of course the only one with another key for this room must be him, for he has the master key, so I assumed that after he fixed the lightbulb here, he left and locked the room, not noticing you" replied Hotaro, causing Chitanda to smile.

"Wait...why were you walking with me? How did I not...notice you..." said Satoshi as he slowly looked down on the floor, causing his hair to cast a shadow covering his eyes.

"Thanks for answering me Oreki-san" she said, causing Satoshi to look up quickly.

"Wait, Oreki is the last name of my teacher" he said slowly "What is your relationship with Tomoe Oreki?"

"To put it bluntly, I was her brother" replied Oreki as he scratched the back of his head.

"Wait, you were the one she always talked about. The super lazy brother who loves mysteries?" asked Satoshi, causing Hotaro to slowly nod, although it went unnoticed by Satoshi "I can't believe that you a-are a ghost, not that I believe...I don't even know what to believe, I still think this is a prank" He then walked towards where Chitanda was still holding Hotaro and looked at the girl "Is this...um...him?" Eru nodded and gave Hotaro's hand to Satoshi, but instead of being held like Chitanda, it went through him. "This is weird. When I saw you grab him, it was as though you grabbed a real person's hand, but I don't feel or see anything. If you really are a ghost, why is this happening?"

"I-I don't know" said Hotaro. He was also at a loss.

"Maybe it has something to do with this club?" suggested Eru, causing the two to look at her.

"What about it being something to do with your pasts? Maybe you come from a family that had relations with spirits or something" said Hotaro "As far as I know, you two are the only ones who can hear me. Not even my sister can..."He trailed off while tugging on his hair for a bit "wait, this actually may have something to do with this club due to the fact that you" He pointed at Satoshi but remembered that he couldn't see him "er...Satoshi couldn't hear me when I was in class with him."

"Why were you in my class?" asked Satoshi.

"Well it was my class before I died. I can't leave this school and I had no one to talk to so instead of skipping, I just went into class and watched people" said Hotaro as the door opened up, revealing a fairly short girl with brown coloured hair and pink looking eyes. She seemed to be scowling at Chitanda and Satoshi but after she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her threatening aura dissipated.

"Fuku-chan...why weren't you at the library? It's been ten minutes since I was finished and I couldn't find you anywhere so I had to ask around, and then they told me you joined this club" she said rather too quickly.

Satoshi laughed nervously and turned to Chitanda and Hotaro "Sorry but I gotta leave" He leaned closer to whisper "if what you are saying is actually true...I want to be able to tell your sister then."

"What do you mean her sister?" asked the pink eyed girl irritatingly.

"Tell her that we were discussing about a book" said Hotaro.

Satoshi smiled inwardly and thanked the ghost voice and said "Maya-chan, her sister has a book I wanted to read for a while."

"You know that I am the library assistant, you could've asked me since I know where most of the books are" said the brown haired girl as set her angry eyes at Satoshi who was now sweating bullets. She took a couple steps inside and looked at Chitanda then back at Satoshi.

"Tell her that she got you and it was a manga that you were going to ask Chitanda's sister to sell you as a gift for her" said Hotaro quickly to help out Satoshi who relayed it to Maya.

"Wait, you said Chitanda, you mean **the** Chitanda" said Maya causing Satoshi to nod quickly "Then isn't she an only child?" She then put her arms by her side to show that she was mad at Satoshi for lying.

"Damn, didn't think about that" said Hotaro, causing Maya to look around.

"Huh? Did you guys hear that?" she said, creating a huge silence within the room.

"Hotaro help me out here" whispered Satoshi to his left.

"I'm to your right..." said Hotaro "And just tell her the truth, if she can hear me then she will find out eventually" Hotaro then tugged on his hair "This room..." he said to himself.

Chitanda nodded and looked at the pinkish eyes of Maya with confidence and said "There is a ghost here!"

Maya, who heard Hotaro again, nodded slowly then looked at Satoshi to confirm it, who nodded back to her. Hotaro decided to explain the situation "I am dead" he said bluntly "And for some reason, you three can hear me and Chitanda-san can see me."

"Please call me Eru" said Chitanda with a smile, in which Hotaro nodded to with a slight blush.

"So...does anyone know why?" said Maya, slowly walking towards the seats.

Satoshi, who was happy that Maya didn't hate him, walked towards her while Hotaro leaned against the left side of the room, closer to Eru. He shook his head no, in which only Eru understood but the others still waited for an answer. After a few seconds, Satoshi decided to speak. "So now what?"

"We could forget this whole thing ever happened" said Maya "I mean this is a prank, right?"

"I don't think so...unless Chitanda-san is in on it..." said Satoshi in which Eru replied with a hastily 'no! I would never!' "Well...It's really hard to believe, but why not tell us how you died so that we can reference it with people's deaths in the past and see if you really are a ghost."

"I would tell you if I could, which means..."

"You forgot" said Maya "Predictable, so you are lying, I can sense it, come on Fuku-chan, let's go home."

"Sorry Chitanda-san, um...Oreki-san..." said Satoshi as though he seemed to be fighting an inner battle within himself. The two soon left and only the ghost and the purple eyed girl were left.

"So" said Chitanda "Are you going to join the classics club?"

* * *

** Hello! I hope you enjoyed this. This is the first time each character interacted so I hope I got them right, it was kind of tough thinking of how each character would act, especially Satoshi. I tried to think of how these characters would act if Oreki wasn't their friend. One more thing, in this fanfic, Oreki is older than them by 1 year.**

**Also I just wanted to say that updates will not be frequent since I got another story and school stuff to worry about.**


End file.
